


It feels right

by microphonechecker



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Christmas Party, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphonechecker/pseuds/microphonechecker
Summary: Heeyeon wants to flee the scene and Hyojin offers a sweet escape.





	It feels right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymousloris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousloris/gifts).



> It's just a tiny bit of fluff and I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays :)

The plan was simple:

  1. Find Solji
  2. Get their coats
  3. Go back to the warmth of their shared apartment



Heeyeon had it all set in her head as soon as she realized that the end of the year  _ small _ gathering the women’s hockey team of her very standard and cliché American university was throwing had more American Pie vibes and less Christmas Party.

Sure, she enjoyed a good bash just like the next economy major, to let out some steam and break the routine. But on December 19th, when she couldn’t afford to fly back home to Korea, when everyone else was going home for the break tomorrow, all Heeyeon wanted was to marathon dumb Christmas movies while eating disgusting amounts of junkie food, ignoring Solji’s protests about being healthy and doing something during winter break. As if there was anything better than sulking when you miss your family.

With the mindset of socializing and doing things Solji managed to bring Heeyeon out that night, which quickly turned into regret as soon as the first drunk jock tried to win her over with a pick up line.  _ No, thanks, but nice try _ , she’d said to him.

Her too-easy three steps plan had failed miserably when she bumped into probably the only other person she knew at that party. One of Solji’s friends, a girl named Hyojin who was too intimidating for Heeyeon to even consider talking to her on a regular day but who smiled sweetly when she realized, from behind her sunglasses, how lost Heeyeon was and decided to rescue her.

“You look like a lost puppy, Heeyeon-ah,” she had said before they moved to the balcony. There, the conversation had started and Heeyeon, ever the talking machine she is whenever she’s nervous, started to overshare. From Solji’s annoying habit to leave her to brave through the seas of sororities and fraternities alone to how much she missed her parents and hated not going back to Korea this winter.

Hyojin was quieter, she was staring at Heeyeon intensely and nodding, but simply said she got used to spending Christmas alone without elaborating much.

They stayed there for about an hour, discussing every possible topic - Hyojin was an aspiring music producer who’d DJ at these parties sometimes to make so extra money, she was interning in a big studio and loved her job, loved music. She had no plans of moving back to Korea for now, thought LA was the best city in the world, adored the English language, but wasn’t big on americans.

They shared some favorite Disney movies, but had opposite opinions on horror ones: while Heeyeon loved them, Hyojin thought thrillers and mysteries worked a lot better than jumpscares. 

Somehow, between being interrupted by more drunken dudes and Hyojin complaining about how bad the music was now that she wasn’t the one controlling it anymore, they also agreed to do a movie marathon on Christmas eve. And then another discussion started because they just wouldn’t agree on food.

“There’s something beautiful about American junk food, you need to open yourself up,  _ Heeyeonie _ .”

How could she deny that kinda request? So a minute later they were on the go.

They were about to leave when life decided to remind Heeyeon that nothing was ever easy. Right in front of them was that first guy who hit on her, the specific one who made Heeyeon give up on staying out for the night.

“Finally found you again!” he had said and his annoying grabby hands started motioning towards her. 

While Heeyeon sighed and tried to take a step back, Hyojin was already behind her, firm hands on her waist and telling the dude to stop.

“We’re gonna have a huge problem if you keep making a move on my girl, pal,” 

Heeyeon’s entire face felt hot, her waist where she was being touched as well and she hated how easy it was for her to get embarrassed. She also missed whatever they said next, as she focused on trying to be less awkward and just go with it.

It didn’t help and her mind went blank until they were outside.

And that’s how she found herself in a college parking lot, holding her bag and coat in one hand, Hyojin’s hand in the other and running without even knowing where to, laughing loudly.

Hyojin stopped running out of the blue, took out some keys from her pocket and opened a red car, and somehow that made Heeyeon even more intimidated. Hot girls who drove were a bigger danger than anyone else in the world, at least for Heeyeon’s weak heart.

Their first stop was the college’s pizza place, but she didn’t even allow Heeyeon to leave the car - “I’ll be right back,” she said before bolting. A few seconds later she was back with two pizza slices that seemed way too greasy and a cherry coke for them to share. 

Greasy or not, Heeyeon devoured her pepperoni slice in a second, just then starting to notice how hungry she was. 

“This is the place to come when you’re hungry late at night,” Hyojin said between a mouthful. “And a tip, if it’s too late and you don’t have anyone to come with you, you can call campus police to escort you here. They’re really cool about it.”

“Oh! I don’t live on campus, I’m sharing a place with Solji unnie, but noted,” Heeyeon explained.

“You’re the lesbian roommate?” 

If the soda Heeyeon had just drunk flew everywhere because she couldn’t control her laugh, Hyojin really couldn’t blame her.

But Heeyeon could tell Hyojin regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, the way both of her hands instantly flew to her face and her eyes bulged in surprise.

“That’s not… What I meant.”

She explained how Solji once told a story about her _ lesbian roommate  _ at group study session, something or other about her crying while watching How To Train Your Dragon and really, Heeyeon started to pout as soon as she heard the name of the movie because it was unfair.

“That’s an emotional movie, okay?”

While driving to their next location, a little bit of silenced reigned in the car. Not even music played and they would smile at each other occasionally, but not talk.

Onion rings were the menu now, but this time both of them went up to the place and got a big plate to share. Heeyeon begrudgingly ate most of it, admitting that yes, that was good food, and yes, she was wrong before when she made a face to the mention of onion rings.

Next up came a tiny hole-in-the-wall tex-mex place, where they got nachos to eat there and breakfast burritos to go.

Another tip came from Hyojin there, about how those were the best breakfast burritos near their school. Her only complaint is that it wasn’t spicy enough, but Heeyeon couldn’t really take spicy food so she secretly appreciated that part.

More talk about movies and some new plans made, like the amusement park a couple towns over once it got a bit warmer again and underground concerts, and Heeyeon was excited and felt her stomach doing weird things. She wanted to blame those on all the food she consumed, but the feeling was so unique that she knew she couldn’t.

They were both full of food, a few places and hamburgers, chicken nuggets and donuts later, but both admitted to each other while drinking milkshakes that they didn’t really feel like going home yet. A weird feeling, seeing how most of Heeyeon’s early night was spent wishing for her bed.

Sun was almost up when Hyojin parked her car in front of Heeyeon and Sojin’s place and Heeyeon walked in looking back every couple seconds. 

There was nothing magical about their goodbye, only exchanged numbers and a few smiles, but when she finally got herself in bed, all she could think about was the sweet goodnight text blinking on her screen.


End file.
